


First Christmas Lights

by uwudemon



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Sad Lena is going to be happy, i am crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-08 13:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8846866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwudemon/pseuds/uwudemon
Summary: Christmas is one of Kara Danver's favourite holidays. Everything was at its happiest, then time stopped when she heard, "Merry little Christmas to me then..."





	1. Chapter 1

**_Christmas season._** Gifts and smiles were only the few things why Kara Danvers/Zor-El loves it. This year has been an absolute ride, but the sense of an impeding doom or the weight of the problems just fade as Christmas eve approached. Alex did her best on trying to control an overly excited Kara. She sometimes doubt if her little sister is purely Kyrptonian or half golden retriever. This Christmas is an important one, for their family and loved ones-including Clark-were coming! They spent the whole week or so on planning. They pushed a bit of decorating between their resting intervals, but today they were full-on functional. Excited Kara is too tiring for Alex and she just needed bottles of alcohol to handle everything, so by lunch time Maggie Sawyer arrived with a case of the liquor 

Kara, though may have been mistaken as an oblivious excited puppy, knew about her sister's relationship with the detective. Before Maggie could even open her mouth, Kara swooped in, with a wide grin, gave a red Christmas sweater, and whispered something to her. They both giggled.

"I'll carry that for you! Go to the sofa, Maggie!" Kara took the case enthusiastically. She practically was bouncing on the balls of her feet before and after she put down the case. She then skipped to where Maggie was at. 

"A ridiculous Christmas sweater, right, Maggie?" Alex teased as she placed the terducken - guessed who suggested the dish- inside the oven. She thanked the heavens for her mandatory workout for she has survived carrying that behemoth. Alex wiped off her sweat and went to join the latter.

Kara threw a pillow at her sister as she she approached the sofa parallel to her. Maggie laughed, hugged her woman as she sat next to her, then pulled on the 'ridiculous Christmas sweater'. She grinned at Kara, who was practically jumping on her seat.

Ever since Kara figured out about the couple, she started to knit- yes. Yes, she knits- Maggie a sweater. Her sister knew better than to argue, so she let her be. Never did she knew that the sweater had the words "I'm dating this sexy lady" with an arrow pointing at Maggie's left, where she was currently situated at. There was a snap, and the couple looked where it came from, and they saw Kara with a camera in hand, giddy and all. As soon as they looked, Kara and Alex stood up and went on a dog and cat chase. Kara did her best to contain her excitement and her super speed.

Kara slightly panicked, happily, and said,"I also made you-" 

Alex tackled her sister before her sister could finish her sentence. Alex smiled triumphantly, but it fell as soon as Kara suddenly shifted and got her locked in place. 

"Quick! Maggie, put it on her!"

 

* * *

 

**_"Aren't we too early, Clark?"_ **

Clark Kent chuckled and just held Lois's hand. "We're a family. Surprises are no biggie." Confident and soft was his voice, which put Lois in ease. They smiled at each other and went inside the apartment, not suspicious of the unlocked door..

 

"-For the love of god, LET ME- oh fuck"

Clark and Lois were in a state of shock, well Clark was. Lois was ready to burst out laughing. The situation: Maggie was straddling Alex, which looked as if she is pulling off the sweater than putting it on Alex. Kara was pressed up on her sister as she was holding the latter's resisting body. They were all on the floor. Even though Kara had the ability to heightened senses, she failed to recognize that the couple walked in, and unfortunately witnessed their little activity.

"Oh gosh- Okay. Okay. Wait, fu-" Lois ended up burst out laughing. "Oh, Rao"

"This is not what you think it is! I just wanted Alex to wear the sweater I made!"

* * *

With smiles, warmth, happiness, and loads of alcohol, Christmas never felt as good as before. The lights and tinsel all around was more than decoration, they were flowing emotions. They filled Kara more than the bulk of potsickers her mother gave her. The faint smell of cinnamon and nutmeg flowed throughout the apartment, it was a bliss. It coated them in the familiar ambiance they haven't felt for months. Alas, the cold. It isn't as sad as the past days, it actually energized Kara more to hug everyone in every moment she can. 

Maggie, though may look tough, ended up encouraging everyone along with Alex -she is still bitter about the sweater, but she can't deny Maggie- to make a pillow fort. 

"Heck YEAH!" Kara was coated with confectioner's sugar, started jumping. 

They all laughed, warmth filling their tummies, and took every breathe with twinkling eyes. Kara was simply in awe. The people she love are in one place and was celebrating one of her favorite days! Her heart was filled with love, and she just doesn't know what to do, other than constantly being hyper all day.

 

####  **_As she- guessed who started it- was in an intense pillow fight with almost everyone, she heard a voice. Familiar, but heavily traced with cold, unfeeling sadness. "Merry little Christmas to me then..."_ **

 

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah....Lena

  
**_As the days got colder and streets got more... vibrant, the atmosphere turned into nutmeg and cream._** The carols, the decoration, and the attempts on luring people to buy from their shops for gifts started, which was quite too cheery for Lena Luthor's expectations. Her eyes only saw things in monochrome, yet she does her best to make her employees feel comfortable. She let them decorate the building with all the festivities they want, even let them throw a party in the building. There is more than the words we hear and the things we see.

 

 

* * *

 

 ** _It was almost dawn, the sky was orange and lilac._** The music nor lights from the streets never seemed to reach Lena's apartment. It was no surprise though, she never really... liked Christmas. It was more of a formal event than a day of wonder and cheers as long as she can remember. Despite the invitations sent to her, she felt too heavy and tired to go to them. She still did do her paper work and answered business calls, but since it was a holiday, the day was agonizingly slow.

  


As she sent the last email, her lungs suddenly was able to grasp the air they needed. She did a long needed stretched, then took a glance at her window. National City. Its lights and cityscape was endearing. Even though she had access to such since her youth, the thought of a certain blonde lingered in her senses makes this one special. She chuckled lowly and shook her head to brush her thoughts away. _"No one pure as her should be tainted by me."_

 

Her room was rather dark, she never really bothered to open her lights earlier. Despite the fact she has already turned off the air conditioning, she still felt frigid. She sighed then poured herself a glass of water. She didn't knew what to do. The empty quiet space was all she knew, and they welcomed her, consumed her in their arms, whispered sweet nothings , and touched her with poison. _"What a lovely thought,"_ she sighed.

 

* * *

 

She sat on her sofa as she looked over National city, eyes tired and yet still searched for something. _Luthor..._ Her mind whispered. Ever since she attained that name, everything good fell into a dark never ending pit. Her dreams, her love, and her hope... What did she do that requires her to be crushed into dust? She did her best to be a great daughter, a sister, _a friend_... she did her best. But her best was nothing to anyone.

Her brother was the one who made it all tolerable. The silent cold gazes, the tight air, every sickening consequence with having the Luthor name. God, she felt like Ophelia trying to see the good in Hamlet. But with his recent rampage, she knew it wasn't long that her mother, _Lillian_ , would also break. She didn't fight back the emotions, oh god no. She was sick. Sick of it.

* * *

She _**hated**_ herself. She hated that she had to live. She.... She _betrayed_ Supergirl's trust so that she could end her mother's large waves against the long wanted paradise. She felt empty. She doesn't know how long it has been since she have felt the safety and warmth of her friend. She knew Kara is Supergirl. Kara is really bad on trying not to ramble in front of her. And the scar. The scar quite gave it away. She knows she might consider herself as a love sick puppy after admitting it, but the longing stares that Kara silently mirrored was enough for her to see almost everything about her. She would never want to miss a part about that comfortable sunshine. A sunshine that everyone seems to take away from her. 

 

* * *

 

She watched the vibrant sky fade into a dark obsidian canvas. The stars didn't twinkle like how poets and scholars have visioned. Well, not nowadays. She has probably drank half of the wine she kept in her mini bar. The intoxicating liquid filled her body with warmth that she can never afford to stay. She chuckled to herself, put the bottle away, and then took out cookies from her cupboard. She's intoxicated, she knew that. And even though she wasn't completely drunk, she wouldn't risk getting herself cut or burned. 

There still wasn't any light in her apartment, she didn't felt it was going to help her in any way, anyways. She sat on her desk, turned on a night lamp, placed the cookies in front of her, and did her best to smile in a such lonely day. She chuckled so morosely, she might as well smash her hand against broken glass and smile, telling herself everything was fine and perfect... but it wasn't. 

She placed her elbows on top of the desk, placed her hands under her chin, then stared at the cookies. They weren't anything special, but with what Kara taught her, she learned to appreciate things. She started to see colours, even if they were merely a speck. _The effect she had was more than she expected._

"Merry little Christmas to me then..."

There, alas, the wetness on her cheeks that she has tried to avoid for long as she can remember. She tried to slam her palm against the table, but she was trembling. SHe was trembling, clenching her teeth, fully accepting... fully letting go of everything. She didn't have anything left and there is no use on trying to suppress the once beautifully embroiled emotions. They're... just in turmoil. She can't properly think.  
  
  
_Lub dub... Lub dub..._ Her heart was beating as if it wants to warn her. She let out a small chuckle before she let out tears again. She turned to the window, but god it was hopeless. Her eyes were still filled with salty water. She turned away, breathing deeply, trying to control the chaotic currents. Tears were never as sweet, yet bitter as these. She closed her eyes and tried to calm her mind. Suddenly, sugar and cinnamon filled in her sense of smell, and comfortable, loving, warmth took over her sense of touch, as if scared to break her body. She didn't want to believe it, she kept her eyes shut tight. A voice, warm, honey-filled, and soft, yet in the edge of breaking then filled her sense of hearing... 

_****_

####  "L-Lena, please. P-please stop c-crying... I am here for y-you. I- Lena..."

_****_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I accidentally got my draft deleted so aJIFGASKHAOIGH, but everything is okay now hahaha. My friend told me how bad it is to leave cliffhangers.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 ** _Kara, for a second, didn't breathe nor knew she was in fact in a middle of an intense pillow fight._** She didn't look at anyone when she dropped her pillow and just flew out of the window. Everyone in her apartment might as well know she is Supergirl and might as well risk their 'I don't need to panic' day.

"Wait, Kara-!!!!" Alex was confused as hell, well, everyone were confused. She left without saying anything nor changing her clothes. Kara flew out of the window with her pajamas on without any warning. It was so unlike Kara, usually she would tell them or give them an apologetic look before she takes off.. 

 

* * *

 

 ** _Chaotic._** Mind racing, heart beating hard, eyes restless and full of regret. How could she forget about her? How could she never go back and at least give an apology? How could she throw everything away just like that? Kara was furious at herself, a fire starter that intends to burn themselves. _"How... How could I let this happen?"_ The air ran through her warm body, faster than it usually did. It did not take long until she was able to see Lena's window. It was dark, but heck Kara knows that heartbeat. That's the heartbeat that calmed her down, the one she listens to when she needs something to lull her away. She slowly descended towards the window, placed her fingers upon the cold glass, and looked at her. _"Oh, Lena..."_ Tears ran through her rosy cheeks. Lena have entrusted her a key for her apartment, but she has forgotten to take them before she took off. Kara sighed and just heat visioned a hole for her to get into the dark space.

Lena looked at her way with tear-filled eyes and that's when Kara's walls crumbled down into dust and flew away. She slowly went up to the CEO and held the cold body against hers. She breathed in, try to shake off the lump in her throat and softly whispered to her love's head,"L-Lena, please. P-please stop c-crying... I am here for y-you. I- Lena..." 

A hitch was the answer to Kara's soft words, but she did not move. Kara didn't utter anything else, but she turned Lena's chair towards her, kissed the wet cheek, sat down on the cold floor, took her cold hands and kissed them, held them, and placed her head on the latter's lap. Lena's heartbeat soon calmed down, her eyes softened, and her body relaxed. Kara felt every movement and she smiled along to the invisible rhythm... As the moon lit up brightly upon the starless night, their heartbeat began to synchronize.

 

* * *

 

 _ **Kara slowly stood up, but Lena didn't want to let go of Kara's hand, and so she gave her a warm smile.**_ They didn't need to utter a word, they somehow just knew things about each other. Kara, somewhat, fixed the hole she made. Lena chuckled and just shook her head at Kara, letting her know she'll have plans for it. Kara chuckled back, and even though there weren't any lights on, that lit up Lena's apartment. 

She walked to Lena, looked into her kryptonite eyes, and sighed. Everything tones down when she looked into them, that's why she often looked away. Her eyes twinkled as the latter stared back. They smiled, but Kara's turned into a grin after a matter of seconds. 

"....Come away with me."

"You have to change first though, Supergirl."

 

* * *

 

 ** _"-And that's how, I hope, I will make everyone understand why I had to leave."_** Kara and Lena were walking through the street. Kara was explaining to Lena her plans on how they'll understand her sudden leave... Through the window.

"You really think that'll work?" The perfect eyebrow raised.

"With a touch of a pout, yeah!" They both giggle under the bright colourful lights. 

The streets of National city have always been busy, but since it's almost Christmas eve, it was the happy kind of busy. Kara wore Lena's clothes happily, which made the CEO smile. Before they left, Lena lent her clothes, letting the latter chose what ever she wanted. Kara chose pants and almost picked a random shirt...

 

 

* * *

__

_"LENA!"_

_"Mhm?" Lena poked her head out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. She almost got toothpaste to drizzle out when she saw Kara holding out a Stitch hoodie with so much glee. She just had to spit out the toothpaste in her mouth unto the sink before she could giggle wholeheartedly._

_"CAN I USE THIS? PLEASE, LENA?" Lena wiped her mouth then went back to Kara. She nodded while grinning. She can't help it, Kara was literally vibrating with enthusiasm. Kara rushed to Lena and hugged her. At first Lena didn't knew how to act, but she really couldn't resist, can she? She embraced the latter, but she didn't knew what came next. Kara lifted her up off her feet and twirled her._

_They both giggled. This was Lena's first genuinely happy moment in years._

 

* * *

 

 ** _They didn't really had plans, it seems Kara just knew where to go._** With every turn, Kara's smile grew wider. "Where are we going?" Lena was still being dragged, Kara never let go of her hand.

"Well, do you like potpie, Mexican turnips, and lemon cream pie?"

"I know I have been travelling a lot, but I don't know what Mexican turnips nor lemon cream pie taste like." Lena bit her lip and looked up at Kara.

Kara's eyes twinkled brightly. Kara stopped for a moment then faced Lena, making her slam into the stronger girl. She looked up at Kara, who was smiling softly and warmly at her. Lena was mesmerized. "I will do my best to give you all I can offer, Lena."

 

 

#### _**"I will do my best to do the same for you..." Lena's eyes softened, but it was not yet time to tell her those words... She still wasn't sure.** _

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 ** _"Oh! Kara and her friend!"_**  
"Hey, Kara, a new friend? "  
"Kara!! Join us along with your friend!"  
"Ha! Kara! Always making friends!"

Voices were coming from every corner, so did smiles! Lena was more than surprised when they went and people started greeting them. The building was like pub with no fights nor frowns. She chuckled on the thought. _"Kara does seem to fit in with the crowd. She... She feels..."_ Lena shook her head. She looked at Kara and smiled. She was bowing down to hide her blush and biting her lip to suppress a smile. She didn't really peg Kara for a social person, but hey, she's still learning things about the personified sunshine. She leaned towards her beautiful companion and whispered to her ear, "Always making friends, Kara? Is that so?"  
  
Kara looked at her, not bothering to even hide the blush, and giggled a bit nervously. "Ah, uh, well you see- I mean I like food so, uh, wait, no -I love food so I come here cause their food is, you know. And they all are friendly-"  
  
Lena laughed, a laugh she didn't knew that was still there. A laugh that felt warm and right. Kara grinned and took her hand, tugging her to the counter. Behind the wooden counter was a lady. She had soft eyes, but inside told a story. She looked at Kara with a delighted smile.

 

* * *

**_"Ah, my dear Kara. What has made you come here this late? It's Christmas eve! I know you usually try to do tricks, like that time when you tried to convince yourself and my lass that you aren't capable of breaking a wall. Ha! Then there was-"_**  
  
"Oh gosh no, Mamó!" Lena bit her lip to suppress a smile. Kara was trying to explain to her that she really didn't do that, well tried to, but she failed. The woman looked at Lena, and gave a satisfied smile. She warmly talked to Lena. She, at first, didn't knew what to do. She was practically emitting a "Help me!" air around her. Even though she gave Kara a look, she certainly didn't help her on that situation. Kara happily excused herself to get the food in the kitchen, which made Lena hold her breath.

"Hey, don't be nervous and all that, lass." Mamó smiled softly. She looked at Lena with the most welcoming eyes that she never have received, even from her family. "Kara dear has never been this... This free. I know all about her troubles and such, and it has been tough. I know you know about her specie- Ha! Don't worry, Lena. I may not be from here either, but one thing that you should know about me and my people is that we can see more than just these images and pictures."

Lena released the air she has been holding for a while now, and relaxed a bit. WHo ever this woman was, Lena certainly knew there was no need to shield herself from the latter. She nervously nodded her head for Mamó to continue. She didn't knew hot to act towards people, she grew up with rules and cold, rough, smiles. The older lady looked at her reassuringly then took Lena's hand. "Lena, dear, you are the very first person she has ever brought here... And I certainly know why." She smiled and watched the younger lady looking slowly look at Kara. Kara was chatting up with everyone in the pub as she tried to make her way back to Lena. The ravenhead sighed and furrowed her eyebrows, "Why is that then, Mamó? I mean, Kara is just... wonderful. I honestly still don't know why she even tried to become friends with me."

Before Mamó could even utter a word, Kara swooped in with a happy grin in her face with a hand holding a plastic bag full of food. "I have the food now! W-wait, did you tell anything t-to Lena, Mamó?" Kara's eyes widened when she remembered that Mamó actually wanted to tell Lena stories. Mamó let out a hearty laugh and patted Kara's strong shoulders

"Haha! I wish I could have, but she is interesting as well, dear." They looked at each other as if there were messages in their eyes. Kara slowly smiled, with a new glint in her being. The older lady chuckled. She started to push the latter towards the door slowly, allowing them to actually walk their way out. 

"Now, shoo! You wouldn't want to be late for your little rendezvous, or you know, _your date._ " Mamó winked at them which somehow acted as a signal for everyone to start saying congratulations at Kara and Lena. Lena blushed, so did Kara, but the sunshine did tried to shush them away. "Oh Rao, they'll start teasing me about you, Lena," she whispered into the ravenhead's ear. Lena smirked and just nodded as they were let out of the jolly pub. 

 

* * *

 

 ** _" Look what you have done, Mamó!" The older lady laughed._** Lena bit her lip as she stepped into the sidewalk. "You should be happy, lass! They are happy for you!" The pub roared as a sign of agreement, which made Kara laugh and nodded in defeat. "Okay, okay. You all won this battle. Remember this day!"  
  
"Ha! We certainly will!"  
  
"Why would we forget the day that our dear Kara brought a date alas?"  
  
"Surely! This day is probably the greatest day!"  
  
"We wouldn't forget the day where you actually brought a fine person here!"  
  
"I'll even mark it on my calendar, Kara!"  
  
**"I SHIP IT! I'LL GO WITH THIS SHIP! IT WILL NOT SINK!!!"**  
  
  


* * *

  
**_The cold air slammed against their body, but it didn't make them fall._** Together, they stood stronger and mightier than before when they were apart. They all exchanged hugs, warm smiles, and thank yous. Lena couldn't deny it was a wild happy pub and she wouldn't hesitate to visit once more. Mamó's glance at her certainly told her to come back, she accepted the invitation with one last hug.  
  
As they walked away, Kara was walking backwards to wave goodbye to the people- yes, almost half went out to say goodbye."You know, I think they like you." Kara twirled to the same direction where Lena was walking towards at. She held Lena's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Lena chuckled "It's a date then?"  


Their eyes meet.  
Lena winked at her.  
Kara Blushed.

  


"UH...yes."

 

* * *

 

 ** _Lena certainly did not like flying, but that changed when a certain blonde took her into their arms and took off._** The arms that secured her were mightier than the titanium she has used and it made her feel safer. She knew this one wouldn't turn against her. She relaxed in the kyrptonian's arms and rested her head on the her bosom. She felt the air brush her body, it felt so different than she thought, it felt much more caring. The lights glistened softly, as if they were the caring gazes she needed all those times when cold concrete slammed against her body. She looked up at Kara, and just like that, she realized something. She smiled as Kara mirrored the action.  
  
"Thank you, Kara. I-I know words aren't enough, but I don't know... I don't know what I should do to show you how much I want to thank you."  
  
Kara slowed down as they approached a plateau. No one was there, especially that it does seem no one even bothers to go there. Kara placed her down on her feet, gently, and took her hand as they both looked over the city.  
  
"Well, Lena. You. That's all I need." Kara looked at Lena, with the most serious face she had in her. Kara lied down and stared at the sky. Lena hesitated at first, but with a admiring look from Kara changed her mind. Lena lied next to Kara and watched the clouds move away to show the twinkling sky. It was exactly 12 midnight, and it was exactly the time when two hearts became one. Lena looked at the sunshine, the person who makes her happy, the person who actually accepted her.  
  
  


* * *

 

The wind was mighty, but it was gentle upon their skin. The grass wasn't sharp and they felt cool upon their hot skin. They were now sitting, Lena's head on Kara's shoulder as she hummed a lullaby. It was the only thing she can remember from her childhood before the Luthors. She sighed then closed her eyes. Her companion shifted a bit, but she didn't mind. 

Kara poked Lena on her cheek and chuckled. Lena opened one eye to look at Kara. She gave her a pot pie then looked at the stars. The stars that she never knew could even show themselves to her. All these years she haven't seen them. It was as if she was in a unending dark space. She used to have nightmares about it, but she soon grew to be embraced by it. Kara poked her cheek again, making Lena look at her. That moment filled Lena's sight with a Kara who had food stuffed in her cheek, like a squirrel. She looked down at her food and smiled.

 

 

 

#### 

_**"You too, Kara. You are all I need." Then she took a bite and reverted her gaze to happily look at the sunshine, the person who brought light for the first time in her life, blush.**_

__

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

 ** _From the tiled floor to soft hands that would go further than caress her skin were more familiar than warm heat from a fireplace._** All she knew were cold, unforgiving, and hard. She learned to keep her mouth shut, but being a Luthor meant more. They had a reputation afloat, and they will do anything to make sure it stays that way.

_It was Christmas eve, yet the first 'gift' she recieved was not surprising at all. Lena stood up slowly, wiping the red liquid that somehow escaped her tightly shut mouth, and held her chin up high._

_"Lionel, now is not the time for this. We have a party to host." Lillian eyed her, clearly disgusted but satisfied for the child did not look down. Just like how she was instructed to. Lex stood high next to her, giving a pitiful look, but he gave Lena a hand, reassuring that there were no more flesh nor concrete to hit against her. Lillian held her chin up, wiped the remaining blood on her cheek._

_"Behave, young lady." A current went through her spine as the woman looked into her eyes. It was like a dementor's kiss, and there is nothing she can do about it._

_"Yes, mother." She said in a clear voice, exactly how they want it._

_Lionel and Lillian smiled in satisfaction and let her be, They walked away, into the party, yet Lex remained next to her. "Come now, Lena! I'll be next to you all night! I promise, unless you know, people tried to talk to us separately."_

_She smiled weakly, but held unto Lex's arm, which he offered._

 

* * *

 

 

_**Shimmering lights, sweet bubbly champagne, and an amount of high-ranked people more than the amount praising she gets.** There were some reporters, but Lex had great hiding skills for them to use. She talked politely, she made sure she didn't touch anyone nor anything, she did her best to keep her mouth shut about things that must not be spoken, and she did her best to mask the pain she feels on her cheek. It was fresh, so there weren't any discoloration yet. She will have to stay indoors or put make-up upon her cheek after this night._

_She went out for a moment, into the balcony, and stared into the sky. She was confused, she didn't see anything, just darkness and the moon. Someone tapped her shoulder, yet did not sit next to her. It was Lex, and he looked he was ready to laugh about her beliefs, so she kept her mouth shut._

_"Stop staring at the sky, Lena. You wouldn't see the stars. There is too much pollution for them to show."_

_She sighed then nodded. "How do we take care of the problem then, Lex?" He smirked, never leting his strong foundation fall, and whispered softly, yet with a huge amount of poison, "You simply wipe away the garbage, Lena. Remember that."_

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **A gentle shake woke up Lena.**_ She thought there was going to be hard concrete to hit her pale skin, but it didn't come. Suddenly becoming aware of her wet cheeks, she sat up abruptly and looked away. Kara sighed and embraced Lena from behind, tucking her in between her legs. She didn't move, she felt empty and dead. Why must they take happiness away from her? Even in her dreams and reveries, there was no escape. She didn't knew how to feel, she didn't knew what to say, and so she just sat there, not knowing what to do.

Kara knew better than to talk, and so she kept silent, letting this moment sink in. Silence sometimes is deadlier than noise. She knew that, so she listened closely to Lena's heart, she stayed and held on to that rhythm, making sure this person doesn't fade away. Tears that never came suddenly flooded her eyes. After all of the trouble, she wouldn't want something that she loves to fade again. She just... She couldn't handle that.

Pale skin, white as a lilies, wiped her tears away. Soft red lips pressed upon her forehead never felt so good until she felt Lena's against her skin. She looked up and saw eyes, twinkling brighter than the stars she had seen all her life. _"Who had the heart nor mind to even hurt you, Lena?"_

Being able to read messages in the eyes in front of her, Lena shook her head, leant her forehead unto Kara's, and just breathed. Breathed the life she never gained access too, breathe the emotions that she was never allowed to have, breathe the smiles and comfort that she never knew, and breathed a new familiar thing that she never knew she needed. _She breathed love._

 

* * *

 

 

 _ **It was two o'clock in the morning, two hands fit perfectly more than puzzle pieces, and two warm hearts became one.**_ They didn't went through the window this time, so they had time for whispers and gentle laughter.

As they approached the door, Kara gave her grin. Lena didn't catch that, and so Lena just went in holding Kara's hand. She closed the door and faced her room ,which was supposed to be empty and dark, but Christmas lights and people were there.

Alex was smiling at the both of them, but gave a "I will talk to you later" look at Kara. Eliza hugged them both, rather surprising them both. Lena looked at Kara with one of her eyebrows up, Kara smiled, yet shrugged. 'You are really bad at lying, you know."

Kara's smile suddenly become a smirk and leant close to Lena's face, just an a few inches apart. "That's why I can't lie about my feelings."Blushing like rose and eyes wide, Lena asked, "What feelings?"

Winn went towards them with a rod like thing. It had a mistletoe hanging on it, and he put it over the new comers' heads. "Hey! You know the rules, Kara!"

Kara laughed, Lena was still blushing and in shock. The sunshine then held the other's waist, closed the gap between their bodies, and whispered, "My feelings about you and I love you."

 

 

There was a squeal from Maggie, an "OH SHIT" from Winn, more wine guzzling from Alex, and laughter from the rest as Kara and Lena kissed under the mistletoe.

 

####  _'Well, I guess getting my first Christmas lights was more satisfying than I thought." Lena smirked and cupped Kara's cheek, who is now blushing. "I love you too."_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas!!! Thank you for reading this work! I promise you there WILL be MORE.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first, so please, no bad things. YOU ALL GET A FREE HUG THOUGH :D


End file.
